Screw mounting means of the type contemplated by the present invention are generally categorized in United States Classifications such as Class 85/36; 174/53; 151/41.76; 52/758; and 220/3.2 et seq. The general technique of providing a sheet metal clip positioned within a boss formed as part of a receptacle and adapted to accept a screw member by an axially directed blow is clearly shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,463 to Rudolph H. Hoehn issued May 11, 1976 and 4,105,862 issued Aug. 8, 1978. Related art can also be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,732 to Richard L. Robinson issued July 22, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,648 Alan C. Lockwood issued Sept. 11, 1979. While the function of the sheet metal clips shown in the above indicated references is similar to the present device, there are inherent problems with each of these clips as they relate to the clip per se as well as to the size of boss and the strength of the boss required to receive the individual clips. Such problems involve the need for added material in the boss to accept and retain the clip as well as to the complexity of the molds required to produce the particular design of bore necessary to accept a particular clip.